zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Harpy's Proclamations
Mande3.jpg|Mande Mandare, current Master Harpy|link=Mande Mandare Kiki.jpg|Kristina Krajclek, Lesser Harpy|link=Kristina Krajclek BOON REGISTRATION RULES 14 January 2016 My dearest Kindreds! I am so happy to see that there are so many of you in this domain. But that, unfortunately, also means that I can't have as much time as I would like to spend with each and every one of you, for you are all my dear friends! Because of that I have decided to employ a lesser Harpy. With the two of us I have decided to employ the following boon registration rules: # If Master and lesser Harpy are both available, all minor and trivial boons between two neonates of which neither hold an office shall be registered by the lesser Harpy. All other boons must be registered by the Master Harpy. # If only the lesser Harpy is available, she may register all boons except the ones with value of blood and life. Blood and Life boons must always be registered by the Master Harpy! # If only the Master Harpy is present, he may register all boons without limitations. # Only the Master Harpy can register any transference of boons. # If any Kindred tries to circumvent the rules presented here, they shall be punished by the Master Harpy. I believe everyone understands these rules and will follow them! Mande Mandare, Master Harpy of Camarilla Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ravnos A CALL TO ARMS - CAMARILLA WANTS YOU! '' 22nd October 2015'' My dearest Kindreds! With an aching heart I need to announce that the Prince has proclaimed a war zone. We may consider to be at war with the Sabbat and hunters from now on! Ye might as well act accordingly! It is expected of you to contribute as much as you can during these times of turmoil! Should you have money, donate for new equipment! Should you have peculiar skills, lend us a hand! Should you have any strings, pull them! Contact your sheriff for coordination! Don't be heroes on your own accord! Mande Mandare, Harpy of Camarille Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ravnos CONSIDERING ALEKSANDAR MAĐERIĆ, MEMBER OF ANARCH MOVEMENT Respected Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb! Let it be known, especially to those who have just applied for the membership in the glorius Camarilla, as well as to their sponsors since they are the one who take the responsibility for them, that if caught in a discussion with Sale, also known as Aleksandar Mađerić, member of the Anarch Movement, the kindred that do so will be considered as highly disrespectful to Camarilla! Let it also be known that no one has any obligations to have any sort of manners or social contact with this kindred! His stories are not to be taken as truths, for they are telltales and lies. Shame on the one who offers a friendly gesture to him! Mande Mandare, Harpy of Camarille Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ravnos CONSIDERING PUBLIC PROCLAMATIONS BY OFFICERS OF CAMARILLA AND ELDERS '' 3. March 2015'' Respected Officials, Elders and other Kindreds, For too long a proper respect hasn't been observed towards your officers and kindreds exceeding your station. For too long a proper respect hasn't been observed towards decrees and edicts given publicly. For too long a proper respect hasn't been observed towards those whose task is to inform fellow kindred of verdicts, resolutions and proclamations. Those who cause commotion, bustle, hubbub or any other kind of disorder and those who don't give appropriate respect, reverence or gravitas shall be WARNED for their lack of manners and breeding, thrown out of Elysium and promptly acquainted with a proper etiquette and demeanor by Sheriff! Mande Mandare, Harpy of Camarille Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ravnos CONSIDERING LANGUAGE OF DOMAIN AND STATUSES '' 3. March 2015'' Respected Officials, Elders and other Kindreds, In accordance with Second and Fifth tradition, as a Harpy I proclaim that official language in domain of Camarilla Agram is Croatian. In all public forums and media the use of Croatian is mandatory. Using a foreign language in company of Officers and kindred exceeding your station, without their explicit consent shall be considered a violation on the Right of Hospitality and an insult to the Prince and the Elders. Lack of proper respect in communication shall be looked upon and adequately punished! In regard to statuses, from now on a proper etiquette of awarding one shall be a public proclamation by a Harpy or other Patron, followed by a letter of a Patron to a Harpy containing location where the status trait was earned and a story of great deed, or a humiliating scandal that brought it to attainment. Publicity of letter shall remain upon a Patron to decide. Failure to write such a letter shall bear a penalty of Warned status to a Patron! Mande Mandare, Harpy of Camarille Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ravnos 'RULES OF ENGAGEMENT IN SOCIAL ARENA' '' 26. August 2014'' Introduction notice: Setting the Fields of Social Encounters Boons are currency of Camarilla, acknowledgement of the debt between two kindred, recorded by Harpy or Lesser Harpy of the Domain. Kindred who owes a boon is known as a Debtor and kindred who owns the boon is known as the Creditor. The Debtor can be released from his/hers debt only by repaying it with service. When boon is entered in Harpy's Book it is considered to be a contract between two parties and any violation of it will provoke sanctions which are upon Harpy to decide. Determining value of the boon is also Harpy's privilege and one can always come to Harpy or Lesser Harpy for counsel regarding denomination of a boon. Of course if a boon has already been recorded in Harpy's Book there is no turning back and any complaints will be considered expression of disrespect towards Harpy Office. It is natural that someone will profit from ones mistakes, and I will not be held responsible for denying any kindred a chance to learn that lesson hard way. Also it would be wise for Debtor to report back when his/hers debt is paid. As in other cases, any transgression and any attempt to illegally close debt will be sanctioned according to Harpy's judgement. Rules of Engagement: 1) Legitimate Parties: All kindred (excluding hostile sects, i.e. Sabbat) can participate in formal boon transaction, which means their boon can be entered in Harpy's books, which implies the benefits of legal protection.To remind potential turncoats, untrustworthy kindred will have very hard time finding someone to vouch for his /her aknowledgment. If they manage to stumble upon it, they have certainly found an outstanding idiot and sour choice for an ally. Also Childes cannot own a boon because they are owned by their Sires, so Childes debts are Sires debts and Childes boons are Sires boons (which means dealings with Childe must be confirmed by Sire because he is legitimate party). 2) Immutability of Boons: Nominal value of the boon is fixed and it cannot be divided in few boons of lesser value or vice versa. 3) Prior Consent: Both parties negotiating conditions of a boon must give their prior consent, for payment and repayment both, which means if one party requests Harpy's or Lesser Harpy's services and other denies existence of agreement, boon could not be entered or in other words in Harpy's eyes it doesn't exist. Any compulsion, including the use of Disciplines, Blood Bonds or other rituals to compel another to grant a boon or take on a debt, or to discharge them, violates the concept of prior consent. 4) Transition of Boons: Creditor can sell his/hers boon to the third party, by which third party becomes new creditor. Boons can also be given as gifts or tokens of appreciation, with the same result as mentioned above. 5) Repaying a Boon: Debt can be repaid with service of the same value or a greater value if debtor agrees to that terms. Debtors refusal of repaying with greater service will not be considered violation of contracted boon. Debtor is only oblidged to repay with the service of the value equal to the boons. Also if it suits the needs of a creditor boon could be repaid with service of a lesser value. I strongly advise that in cases of overpaying or underpaying both parties check in with a Harpy before the debt is resolved and give their prior consent, because any extra time and trouble of Harpy's Office needed to resolve unhonorable acts will be exponentially charged or worser sanctions will be levied. 6) Blood Hunt and Final Death: Blood hunt irreversibly cancels all boons owed and owned by kindred, because blood hunt negates his/hers right to exist (same regulation applies to negative status Forsaken). When a kindred dies, any boon that was owed is lost to the ages. But if one kindred kills another, and they are both legitimate parties, the killer takes upon himself all debts that the victim owed at the time of Final Death. Vandred Van Patten, Harpy of Camarille Agram, Ancilla of Clan Ventrue 12.1.2015. Edited in accordance to the new and updated regulations. 'LIQUIDITY OF BOONS' '' 26. August 2014'' Respected Officials, Elders and other Kindreds, In accordance with efforts of High Officials of Camarilla Agram to set things right, I have decided to increase liquidity of boons in our organisation, by making them public (to kindred in Camarilla Agram only). Liquidity implies both contracting of new boons and selling of existing ones. To discourage any fears remember that boons, whether they are owned or indebted, are manifestation of kindreds faith in Camarilla, its hierarchy, members and Traditions, as of kindreds value in social standings. As much as one owning a boon has power he/she also fosters enemies because of it, and as much as one owing a boon is in reach of creditors grasp he/she also represents value to the creditor until debt is paid. Also, negligence of owing a boon to other member of Camarilla invokes petty prejudice from other kindreds in Camarilla Agram and implies lesser status ban, not to mention the lack of trustworthiness. So choose your actions, respected kindred, and be active participants in promising events and potential gain in our rising community. System of boons with its rules is excellent tool for achieving the ultimate prizes of Jihad: influence, prestige and respect. Public list of boons will be published soon, and with it lesser bans for all who deserve them. Lesser social ban will be lifted when one of above mentioned condition is met. Gabrijel Berislavić, '' ''Harpy of Camarille Agram, '' ''Neonate of Clan Ventrue